Door To Crimson Town
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: In a world where only the powerful rules and the weak feeds, Naruto and his sister didn't expect the world to be so cruel to them. The two siblings, blind and orphan left alone in between this cruel world that would push them to their limits. Will the pass this harsh world with obedience or will they fight back? Vampire Kushina, Naruto, and his sister. Pairing: NaruSaku, and more.


**Door to Crimson Town**

**Arc I**

**Chapter One**

**X**

**Awakening**

**Disclaimer****_: I do not own Naruto, all rights reserved to the respective owner._**

Red and black lightning swirled all around them. A glowing circular seal covered the floor with a woman and her two young children in the center of it. The children, a boy who was three with bright blonde hair and a girl a year older than him with bright scarlet hair, laid sleeping next to their mother.

Her husband and the father of the two stood outside the circle, sadness and doubt written on his face. He was at the edge of giving up the safety of everyone just to save his wife, but she wouldn't let him to be so selfish.

"Kushina…"

"You need to hurry, it's getting stronger. I can't control it for much longer." Kushina said, her fangs starting to be visible as she looked at her husband with urgency.

**Kushina Uzumaki, **the Princess of the Vampire realm, and the next in line to be the leader of its nation. She had tried to be a human and live a happy life with her husband and her two children, but it was not possible anymore. She was slowly loosing it…

She was fighting against her sanity with everything she had. It had been a battle she had been fighting for decades and she had been successful. She had managed to find a man to fall in love with. A man that loved her just as she was without any hesitation, who didn't treat her any different and was not scared of her.

A man she had two children with, a son and daughter. She had lived a good life, but everything changed with her first pregnancy.

She had noticed a subtle change in her other 'self' while she was pregnant with **Naruto, **her first son. It wasn't anything major, just the craving of blood was more present than it used to be. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Those cravings intensified when she was pregnant with **Mira, **her daughter.

She had expected those cravings to die down after she gave birth, but instead they festered.

They grew to the point where she could barely control her urge to kill. She had been successful in not attacking anyone, but the urge was too strong now than ever in the past few months. She had been dreaming of killing people, of killing her children. She couldn't take the risk anymore, she had to go away. She had to protect her children, her family.

"I'm trying... Hang on for a little longer, it's almost done." Minato said back to his wife.

From the moment he had laid eyes on her he had fallen in love with her. The way her long red hair shined in the sun. The way she would furrowed her eyebrows when she was angry or annoyed. How she could be gentle and kind, but also be tough and strong when someone she cared about was in trouble. He loved how she always stood up for her friends. How she stood up to someone. The red hair she hated that reminded her of her heritage, she began to adore when he said he loved her hair.

They were truly happy with each other… but happiness doesn't last long.

When her desire for blood and to kill had reached the point where she could barely control it, he knew he had to do something. They had made this plan when Naruto was born. It was a distant backup plan, one he never thought he would ever have to do. Now here they were. Kushina needed to go back into the vampire realm. A realm where vampires roamed free, feeding off an endless blood supply.

**Crimson Town, **the capital of Vampire Realm and her birthplace. She has to go back to her world to stop harm to this world. Once she loses to her other side, it's all over. She had to go back, whether if he wanted or not. Kushina was a kind women and she could never think of being a force of destruction to this world that she loved, where her family was.

"Kushina… this… are you s-sure… maybe we-"

"We both know that is not possible… please don't make it any harder for me than it already is…" She whispered back as tears gathered around her eyes.

Minato slowly nodded.

The door to Crimson City cannot be opened by the vampires or humans. It was the perfect seal made by a really powerful **Ninja **thousands of years ago. Until recently. Minato had mastered the forbidden sealing technique. Being a genius sometimes was not a blessing. He wished he didn't know and just dealt with the casualty along with her.

The door to the realm was still not possible to open, however he learned a way to open a portal to the realm which will only allow a one-way passage from this world to the other.

However it required a very powerful **Vampire **to keep the door open while the transfer is being undergoing and there were no other than their children who were of the vampire blood. But their linage alone was not enough, they needed power to keep the door open and so they have to bear a burden. A curse that Minato had no other choice but to put half of Kushina's power inside their children. A power that would change them.

They both felt horrible for doing this to them, but what other choice did they have?

Minato wasn't strong enough to kill his wife both physically and mentally.

By sealing some of her power within Naruto and Mira would forever affect them.

They would have a seal that went from their left temple across their eyes to their right temple. It would make them blind and they would forever have a black clothe around their eyes with the seal, forever stopping them to see the world.

Minato hated that his children would be blind and all alone in this world, but they had no choice. He had left instructions with his only trusted student to look after his children and what the seal represented on them.

The lightning around them grew more frequent and Minato was able to complete the seal. Kushina let out a scream as waves of black smoke came from her and seeped into Naruto and Mira's sleeping body.

It was less than five minutes later when Minato cut the seal off from Kushina and focused all his attention on getting the seal finished on his children.

They hadn't even moved since it had started from the sedative that Kushina had administered them.

The smoke seeped their eyes and half of Kushina's powers were separated among the two. Their body wasn't able to contain her full power even after his powerful seal.

"I love you."

"I love you. I don't have a moment of regret."

"Not a second." Kushina agreed with a loving smile before she turned and placed her hand on her children. Soon a portal appeared behind him that connected black aura Naruto and Mira. She sadly smiled at them.

"Naruto, please take care of yourself and your sister, I love you." She knew they couldn't hear her, but a mother's love didn't listen to facts. She smiled at Mira, a sad smile. "And you look after your brother, make sure he doesn't end up with any bad girl!"

…

"Kushina… we must go."

She nodded as tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. She didn't want to leave… at all. A warm hand on her shoulder slightly helped her contain herself. "I will be with you… I am sure our children can take care of themselves."

"Mhmm…"

Minato worked quickly to move his children into the second seal on the floor. He activated it before he ran into the portal after his wife. He would have to stand on guard at the gate to ensure it didn't open from the inside. The second seal activated sending Naruto and Mira to safety of Minato's student's home, a letter clutched on Naruto's small palm.

"Goodbye Naruto… Mira… I am sorry that I put you through all these… if you can, please forgive me." Were his final words as the portal closed.

**13****Years Later...**

That morning the sun was shining down on the **kingdom of Konoha**. People were out enjoying the beautiful day, everyone but Naruto it seemed.

His day was spent working in the Ramen Shop. He didn't mind working in the shop. He loved the smell, always had since he could remember. He also got free bowl of ramen every day he worked. He liked working here, he didn't love it, but he could tolerate doing it for the rest of his life.

At the age of sixteen he had already had a difficult life and it had nothing to do with being blind. He didn't remember his parents or much of what his life was like before the age of six. His foster father, Iruka, had told him that his parents had died out on a mission, that their bodies had never been recovered. He was told that his parents had been ninja, good ninja, powerful ninja.

Naruto had asked all about them, but Iruka only knew a little bit about them. Iruka was one of the sensei at the ninja academy.

When Naruto had asked him how him and his sister had ended up with him if he wasn't close to his parents, Iruka had said that Kakashi had brought them to him.

Kakashi was the only man his parents had trusted fully apparently and they were left to him.

Iruka had said that Kakashi was his age, but unlike him, Kakashi was more wild and untamed. He was within the elite ninja division, those that serve under **Lord Fugaku** of the **Uchiha Clan**. A ninja serving within that division was always highly respected and extremely powerful. The Uchiha Clan was the most powerful clan within the Kingdom, but they were also the most ruthless. No one ever dared to cross or disrespect an Uchiha, the penalty was always death. A very public and painful one. He didn't have the misfortune to see such vile execution, much to his appreciation but he did hear the agonizing screams sometimes while passing by.

Over the years Naruto had heard whispers about Kakashi being back in the Kingdom or about him being on a secret mission. It all sounded glamourous to Naruto. To be able to be so highly respected and recognized as Kakashi would be amazing. To no longer be looked down upon by the others because he was a lowly blind orphan peasant.

To hold that level of power to never have to fear anyone. To have confidence in yourself that you could take on the world without any fear. That was Naruto's dream, his passion. To be an elite ninja. To prove that anyone could do it, even a blind person.

Sight was just another sense after all. He had others that he could rely on in a fight, he just needed someone to believe in him, to train him. So far he had yet to find that person. He refused to give up on his dream though. Having faith that one day he would meet someone that would change his life forever.

His dream to be elite and power ninja was also connected with the desire to protect his sister, Mira, from any type of harm. She was the most precious person to him. He didn't have any friends, so as far as he can remember, she was the only one with him, always. In times of sadness and happiness. He would fight the whole world if he had to, to protect his precious little sister.

**(Scene Change) **

Mira was busy at work in a herb shop. She was the main herbalist within the shop so she always had a lot to do. Unlike Naruto, Mira was really talented in studying and her talent was well recognized throughout the Kingdom. Many expert herbalist looked up to her, she was a genius.

After being blind her whole life she had grown to rely on her other senses, she knew the difference of each herb she planted and cared for. She knew how each one felt and smelt. She enjoyed the peaceful work, this was a job she could do for the rest of her life and be happy doing it. Being blind and an orphan made it difficult for her when she was younger to make friends. Everyone always seemed to pick on her and the ones that didn't, avoided her so they wouldn't get picked on. The lack of friends made it hard for her to understand normal social etiquette and how to properly behave for the Lords within the kingdom.

She had often got into small troubles from it growing up, nothing that Iruka couldn't repair thankfully and never against the wrong lord.

The lord families within the Kingdom were all powerful in their own ways. The Yamanaka Clan were known for their interrogation techniques. Their heritage allowed them to get inside a person's mind and seek out answers or manipulate them to do as they wish. The Nara Clan were all geniuses. They were the advisors to the King himself. The Senju Clan were warriors and worked very closely with the Uchiha Clan.

The Uchiha Clan were the strongest Clan within the Kingdom next to the King. They were the ones you sent in when everyone said it couldn't be done.

They were the ones with royal blood flowing to their eyes. Their pride was world known. Any offense against the Uchiha Clan always resulted in tragedy.

Thankfully Mira had only caused minor incidents against the lower Lord Clans, like bumping into Shikamaru Nara into the street. He was good about it, especially after seeing that she couldn't see.

Something that normally wouldn't be an issue, but the street was very busy and she had been carrying boxes. He had been good about it, even taking the boxes from her and helping her to the shop. But she didn't know that the real reason why she was mostly not picked on when she grew older was because of her beauty. Despite the black blindfold, she looked extremely pretty and was known for her very rare shade of crimson scarlet hair.

Mira was taken out of her thoughts at the sound of the bell above the door. She wiped her hands before she headed out. She was in the middle of filling an order for other customers, but she was alone and didn't want to leave anyone waiting. Within the shop there was already five people looking or waiting for their order. She looked towards the door and gave the customer a warm smile as she spoke. Not that she could see them, but she got used to figuring out the direction of the customers.

"Morning, how can I help you today?"

"That's a dangerous statement for a girl like you to make."

Mira instantly tensed up at the tone of the voice. She didn't recognize the voice, but she didn't like how this boy sounded, arrogant and angry. She had been hit on a few times since she had turned fifteen and this seemed like one of those days, she could feel it. Thankfully she had been able to avoid any serious problem so far, so today would be no different. She had learned to tame her pride when these situations arrived. Mira was by no means a weak girl who would cower in front of a Lord, but she didn't want to endanger Naruto. She knew if she got in danger, that would drag her beloved nii-san to the mess. He was the most important person in her life and she would kill all her pride if she had to, to protect him.

"I meant within the shop Sir." Mira said, as politely as she could manage. She didn't know who this was so she couldn't be certain if he was a lord or not. And she learnt the hard way that you don't call someone a lord who isn't a lord.

"I am a Lord and you will address me properly." The voice said with a deadly edge to it. She could also tell he had moved closer to her.

"My apologies my Lord. I did not recognize your voice."

"You should always know when you are in the presence of a Lord, filthy peasant! Especially one that is an Uchiha." It was Sasuke Uchiha who had spoke as he moved around the counter. He was the next in line to be the leader of the Uchiha clan since his older brother stepped down from taking over.

Mira turned towards the sound of his voice and footsteps. She moved back slightly to put some space between them. The problem was, the shop wasn't very big and her back all too soon hit the wall. She couldn't see what everyone else in the shop was doing, but she did hear how quiet it got all of a sudden. She didn't hear the bell above the door, so everyone was still here. They were just waiting to see what would happen.

"My apologies my Lord, i-it won't happen again."

"Hn…for a blind peasant, there is something attractive about you, the rumour does not lie it seems."

Sasuke ran his hand through a strand of Mira's hair, pushing her back further against the wall. She raised her hands to try and keep Sasuke from getting even closer to her. She had no interest in being pursued by anyone, much less an Uchiha Lord.

"I am flattered, but I hold no interest in being pursued at this time my Lord. If you would please step back I would be happy to help you with what you need in the shop."

Sasuke wasn't having any of it though. He never got rejected by any woman and he wasn't going to be rejected by some blind peasant who wasn't even good enough to kneel at his feet.

Sasuke grabbed her by her upper arms in a bruising grip and held her against the wall.

"I didn't ask if you were interested." Sasuke said, right before he slammed his mouth down on top of her's.

Mira struggled against the kiss and the bruising grip on her arms. She had never been kissed before and this is not what she had imagined it to be. After a moment she was able to push Sasuke back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could, the echo of the noise echoing through the small shop. She could hear gasps from the other customers and then it dawned to her what she had done. But she was pissed off and wasn't really thinking through.

"You do not touch me, ever. I am not some property for you to have. I am a human being. Get the hell out of my shop and I never want to be in your presence again. Don't come back!"

Mira took her chance to move away from Sasuke and towards the back of the store where she could lock herself into the back room if necessary.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before anger fizzed through his spines.

"You will pay for that, you peasant." Sasuke said, in a deadly tone as his eyes flashed red before he stormed out of there, the other customers all looking down in fear and in utter silence.

It was only after she heard the door slam close did she let out a breath of relief. She knew that the repercussions of her actions would be bad, but she was being assaulted. Surely the King would understand that what she did was in self-defense. The King had a daughter close to her age, **Sakura Haruno**, she would be sympathetic towards her she was sure of it as the two girls were quite close due to Sakura's interest in her medicines as she too wanted to be a medic ninja.

Doing her best to shake it off, Mira went back to work finishing the orders, never knowing what was in store for her.

**(Scene Change) **

"I can't believe he did that to you. I heard he was a real asshole, but to actually try and kiss you. He's a real bastard and lucky all you did was slap him. I would have kicked his ass." Naruto was pissed off as he paced around the small herb shop.

He had come by after his shift was over to keep his sister company until she could close the shop. He couldn't believe what she had gone through earlier today.

He knew that some of the younger Lords had gained an interest in his sister, apparently, she was very beautiful.

Still though! None had ever tried anything like this before. Naruto wanted nothing more than to go and kick Sasuke's ass for ever daring to lay a hand on his little sister.

"It's over with now Nii-san, don't worry about it. I'm fine. And based on the stinging in my hand, I slapped him real good. He'll have coloured mark for days I'm sure."

"Right! Any idea what colour it would be?" He asked seriously which soon turned into laughter as the two siblings shared the joke. They had learned about colour but they never saw it, so it was their inside joke.

"I think it will be purple!" She offered.

"Hmmm~ Purple sounds kinda weird, maybe it will be pink!" Naruto replied.

"Mhmmm maybe."

"But Mira, Iruka sensei is gonna flip when he finds out you slapped a Lord, and Uchiha Sasuke no less. He's like the heir to their Clan."

"I thought it would be his older brother?" She asked.

"No, I heard he stepped down from the duty." Naruto said, worried for his little sister's safety. "This can cause you trouble, Mira… maybe we should run away."

"I'm sure it will be fine. If the Uchiha bring it forth to the King, I'll just tell him what happened. He will see that it was self-defense."

"I hope so. Sakura-chan is really nice to you, she might vouch for you. I just hate that I couldn't be here to protect you or do anything to stop it."

"It's not your fault. It's over now. Stop beating yourself up over it, geez, baka nii-san."

"Who are you calling baka, you little cat!"

"No, you!"

As the two siblings fought, none of them expected how the future would completely change their life.

**End**

**Author's Note: Hi! Hope you like this story! This was done with my cousin, so you will see a different type of writing style, hope you like it!**

**Let me know if you are interested for chapter 2!**

**Review~**


End file.
